


Love Bites (So Do I)

by littleartemis



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Biting, Claiming, Claiming Bites, F/M, Knotting, Werewolf Killian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3189998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian was attacked by another werewolf, leaving Emma to bandage up the wounds, and he reveals just why the attack occurred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Bites (So Do I)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freedomatsea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/gifts).



She could feel his eyes on her, like they would bore through the back of her skull, but she wouldn’t give in. Not yet. Killian knew why he was being punished, but fuck did she want to turn around right now and give him what he wanted.

Instead, she turned with bandages in hand to work on the wound on his arm, a bite he’d taken protecting her from another wolf. Something she felt bad for, but at the same time she was angry with him for jumping in the way.  _What if he’d died_?

Then he’d be just another notch in her line of lost loves, and another memory she’d carry with her to remind her not to love.

”Emma, love – ” his words were cut off by a hiss as she tied the bandage a little too tight. She’d heard enough of his excuses, excuses didn’t keep him alive.

"You could have died."

"Aye, you’ve told me as much plenty of times." It was followed by a bitter laugh as he licked his lips, eyes meeting her own as they sparkled with mischief. "But as I’ve tried to tell you, I’m a  _survivor_ , how do you think I’ve lived this long? Especially with as many people who want me dead.”

He had a point but she wasn’t going to back down. Even as his strong arms pulled her in close and he kissed her jaw. If she’d even tried to push him away he’d let go, she knew that and  _hated_  it. That he was so willing to do whatever she wanted, that they did this at her pace because she didn’t know if she’d ever be ready.

Especially if what he said was true and she was his mate – that was a big damn step. “What were you two fighting about anyway?”

That had him pulling from her, a dark look in his eyes, “claim over you.”

Emma stilled, her eyes meeting his own as she swallowed hard. “But I’m yours. I’m your mate. You told me as much.”

"Aye, but until I’ve made my mark and claimed you, any other could step in and take you from me." He held a hand up when she opened her mouth to ask why he hadn’t told her sooner, "I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you to feel pressured, I can handle a little competition."

Licking her lips her eyes searched his own for the truth before she wrapped her arms around him. She hadn’t known just what he was willing to go through so that they could take this at her pace.

So they could wait for her to be  _ready_.

Emma breathed in deep, her hand moving slowly over his back as she closed her eyes, feeling his heart beat against her own.

She leaned in to rest her forehead against his own, trying to think of what to do. They’d been together long enough that she felt comfortable with him, safe, like she could trust him. Yet she was still scared one day he may leave just like Neal had.

It took only the deep rumbling in his throat, how he hissed as he moved his injured arm, the way he tried to comfort her despite his own pain, to decide it for her. “I want you to claim me.”

Killian stilled under her touch, pulling back so his eyes could search her own. “Are you sure about this? My kind, we bond for life, you know this.” Though he’d heard of ways to break a mating bond, it wasn’t easy.

"I know, and I want this." Her hands moved to cup his face, smiling as she leaned in to kiss him. A breath escaped her as she felt his hands moving to undress her, a rush of excitement going through her.

Until now most of their pleasure had been once sided, he’d warned her about what happened when werewolves had sex. Thinking about it was enough to arouse her, and she wondered for a moment if he could  _smell_  it. Just as she could feel it pooling down there, how much she wanted to feel him swelling inside her.

In only moments she was naked before him, laid out on the bed with him above her, working his pants undone. She’d tried to offer to do it herself but he’d declined. Wanting to do this himself, let her reap the benefits of him taking care of her like he had so many times before.

Her breath caught in her throat once his hardness was revealed to her, licking her lips as she reached out to touch it. Killian leaned into the touch, his lips meeting her own as he blanketed her body with his own. So she could feel his cock teasing at other places as their limbs entangled.

"Killian," she breathed out, throwing her head back as she felt him push in, filling her in ways she hadn’t imagined. Emma’s legs wrapped around him, letting out a cry of pleasure as he pulled out before slamming back in, beginning a rhythm that was dizzying to her senses. That left her feeling pleasantly sore in places she hadn’t ached in for a long time. "Killian, please – "

"Soon love, soon." His lips covered her own, one hand on her thigh as he moved faster before everything seemed to stop.

Emma was about to ask why until she felt it and a groan passed from her lips, eyes closing. The feeling of him _swelling_  inside of her. It was accompanied by a low growl from the werewolf’s throat as he nuzzled her throat. “Mine…”

"Yours. All yours." It was like a whispered promise and she had to bite her lip as he sunk his teeth into her throat _marking her_. Now everyone would know she was his, and she didn’t care. She wanted this, she wanted  _him_.

Wanted to feel him swell within her every time they made love, for him to cover her in marks with his mouth. To proudly wear their love on her skin and perhaps make some of her own.

Her fingers danced along his shoulder as she thought on it, hips rocking on his knot, seeking release. Leaning in she bit down, enjoying how he groaned, how another spurt of come left his cock, filling her. The way his hips rocked to meet hers, letting her know he was welcome to her marking him. Encouraged it.

His hand moved between them, two fingers stroking over her clit as he pulled back from her throat. He breathed hot against her throat, licking his lips, “soon enough, I’ll teach you to come just from my knot inside you.” That earned him a low moan from her as she closed her eyes, sucking at the mark she was working on.

 _She couldn’t wait_.


End file.
